<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>number 28 / sapnotfound by dillywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671845">number 28 / sapnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillywrites/pseuds/dillywrites'>dillywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, Football, Football Game, Gay, Georgenap, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, Locker Room, No Smut, Oneshot, Sapnap is a football player, Sapnotfound - Freeform, annoying dad, dream team minus dream, gay?, george is just a student, george is popular but not, i mean yeah it’s gay so, i think you should read this, uhhh what else do i put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillywrites/pseuds/dillywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>highschool au // Sapnap plays in football games, and George never misses a single one of them. They don’t know each other, but when George goes to compliment Sapnap after the game, he finds the player crying in the locker rooms. </p><p>or</p><p> Sapnap is a football player, and George finds him hot. SPARKS FLY</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. football game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i appreciate u clicking on this. pls enjoy my lovelies</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>george goes to a football game for his favorite player! ....finds him crying in the lockers?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for clicking i love u all i hope u enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George has never been satisfied. His grades, his parents, his reputation... none of it has ever felt just right. He’s never felt like anything has ever clicked into place, like he just wishes it would. </p><p>The whole school loves him, you could say. They say hi to him in the hallways, they compliment him when they see him around, but they don’t really know him. George wishes that someone would. His only real friend is Alex. They’ve been friends for as long as George can remember, but Alex wasn’t as lucky when it came to the social hierarchy of popularity. No one hated Alex, but he was definitely treated a little bit lesser than George. </p><p>On the topic of popular, football games are most certainly that. Every week, the stadium fills up and overflows with people. People who don’t even know how football WORKS go to the games. </p><p>George goes to every football game. Not that anyone knows he’s gay. Wait, okay, rewind for a second. </p><p>He hates football. Well, he doesn’t hate it, he just doesn’t understand it. He pretends like he does, though, and goes to every single game. He hasn’t missed a single game since the year began. Why would he do this, you ask? Well, uh, to put it simply, he’s definitely got a thing for football players. Especially #28. He’s noticed this since one of the first games he ever went to. Alex was there. Alex doesn’t know either. He’s trustworthy of the information, but George just can never bring himself to say it. It feels weird on his tongue, so he never gives it access to his lips. </p><p>But he’s definitely, most certainly, really gay. </p><p>—</p><p>He’s last out the classroom. He usually is, when it’s the last class of the day. He’s tired, doesn’t feel like getting pushed in the hallways, and often just moves like a sloth at this time of day. </p><p>The teacher, Mr. Halo (odd name, right? His first name is Bad... kinda weird) strikes conversation, like he usually does while George sits and waits for the hallways to hollow out. </p><p>“So. Headed to the football game next?”</p><p>“Of course, as always,” George responds, trying to rid #28 from his mind. </p><p>“Yeah. I really like football, but high school games are really just not my crowd. The kids are too loud.”</p><p>“I’d have to agree with you there. But I go anyways.”</p><p>“What makes you go? As I can recall, you never miss a game.”</p><p>His breath hitches in his throat and his face warms as he tries to think of an excuse. “Oh! Uh, my friends go. So, I- um, I go with them.” It’s not exactly a lie, anyways. Even though he only has one friend, and it’s Alex. He wasn’t even sure if Alex was coming to this one. </p><p>“Oh cool!” he says, buying it. </p><p>George hates this part. Where he has to leave, but doesn’t want to be rude, but he wants to get going. He starts packing his bags, signifying that he’s ready to leave. </p><p>“Gone so soon?” George’s heart twists for a moment. He hates being rude. </p><p>“Oh. Yeah, I, um, kind of want to catch a good seat,” he responds. </p><p>“No worries at all. See you next week, George. Have a good weekend,” he says genuinely, and starts stacking papers on his desk. </p><p>“Thanks, you too,” George says finally, and walks out the door. </p><p>He barely even gets halfway down the hallway when Alex catches him. He pats George’s shoulder and leans on his knees, out of breath. </p><p>“Woah, are you good?” George asks, turning around to study Alex. </p><p>“Sorry...” he starts, out of breath, panting for air in between words, “...had to find you... before... the game... just wanted to... to tell you... I can’t make it....”</p><p>“Oh, that’s fine Alex.” He wasn’t lying, sometimes he actually enjoyed going alone. Today was one of those days. </p><p>“Okay... see you Monday,” he replies, and starts walking off in the other direction. </p><p>“See you.”</p><p>—</p><p>The stadium is already quite full when George arrives. There’s people in most seats, but there’s lots of spaces still open. He can still easily fit in some of the empty spots, since he’s only one person. </p><p>He settles down, placing his bag in between his legs. He breathes out a bit. This is always the part he dreads. Waiting for the game to start. Where he watches everyone else gather their friends, save them seats, buy each other snacks. He doesn’t mind that much, of course. He’s used to it. </p><p>The thought of snacks pulls him in by the stomach. He sits up a bit and surveys the air for those cheap chip bags that they’re always selling. His stomach growls when he finally lays his eyes upon some, so he fishes out money from his backpack and goes to go acquire some chips. </p><p>When he reaches the snack stand, there’s a few people in line ahead of him. He gets out his phone to advertise that he doesn’t want to talk to anyone. Luckily, the line shortens up quickly, and he buys his chips. He bought the last bag of that kind. *Lucky me,* he thought. He puts his phone in his pocket and makes his way through the crowd back to the seats. </p><p>George hears a voice from behind him. “Wait, you’re all out?”</p><p>He tunes out the voice and trudges his way around the crowd of people. </p><p>“Hey, wait,” he hears someone call. *It’s probably not for me anyways,* he thinks. “Hey, hey, wait!”</p><p>He continues to ignore the voice, but it comes closer and closer to him. “Hey, you, uh, blue shirt?”</p><p>It clocks George that he has a blue shirt on. *It could be someone else with a blue jacket..* He still doesn’t respond.</p><p>He keeps walking but he hears a sigh and feels a tap on his shoulder. Now he turns around, bracing himself for humiliation. </p><p>“Finally. Did you not hear me?”</p><p>Finally gathering who is talking to him, it feels like someone has punched him in the lungs. #28 is right there, barely in uniform, trying to catch up to George. </p><p>“Do you, uh, need something?” George asks softly. He can barely even bring his voice to outdoor level. </p><p>“Random question, but you took the last bag of those chips and they’re my favorite. Actually, they’re not my favorite. I, just, um... my friend... they’re my friends favorite and—“</p><p>“Sapnap!! Are you almost ready?” a teammate calls, cutting him off. *So his name is Sapnap....*</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah, just one second. I’ll catch up.” He waves the player away and once he’s gone, he continues. “They’re my friends favorite and he um... he’s not in the best place right now and I just want to make him feel better.” George’s heart soared, and Sapnap cleared his throat. “For the game. And... and I mean I could get him the other ones but he wouldn’t like them as much and he might think I don’t remember, or—“</p><p>George stops him by handing him the bag. </p><p>“I know that thought process all too well. You can have them.”</p><p>Sapnap’s expression softens at the gesture, and George notices. He feels like going limp. </p><p>“Thank you. I’d... I’d better go, but-“ George swears Sapnap’s eyes flicker up and down, “-I owe you.”</p><p>“Sure,” George says, not wanting to deny it. “I hope your friend feels better.”</p><p>“Thanks, me too.” George turns around to go back to his seat and swoon, but Sapnap stops him again. “Are you staying for the game?”</p><p>George weighs his answers. He decides on, “Yeah, of course, I don’t think I’ve ever missed one.”</p><p>“Woah, really?” </p><p>“Yeah, I come for all of them.”</p><p>“Oh wow. So you know football?”</p><p>George almost laughs, but he chokes it down. He debates his answers again. He decides against lying. “No, actually,” he says, laughing a bit, “I don’t really know anything much about it.”</p><p>“Why do you come to every game, then?” George swears his voice softens. It melts him. But he chokes on his own air after the question. </p><p>“Uh, I mean-“</p><p>A bell blares, and Sapnap jumps. </p><p>“Oh shit, I better go. Bye, uh...?”</p><p>“George,” he confirms. </p><p>They both smile, and Sapnap responds, “I’m Nick, but no one calls me that. People call me Sapnap. But uh, thank you again for the chips. Maybe I’ll see you after the game?” He turns and heads away, and George can barely even lift his hand to wave. He feels lightheaded in the best way possible, and he puts immense amounts of trust into his feet to take him back to his seat on the bleachers. </p><p>He feels like he’s floating. *Sapnap.* His name floats in George’s mind effortlessly. He feels lightweight. He glides up the stairs and slowly falls onto the seat. Up until today, he’s never even spoken to Sapnap. His voice, slightly raspy, rings in his ears. It was so perfect. George didn’t even realize the severity of his crush until he actually stood facing it. </p><p>The crush felt different now. Like he really, really wanted it. It had always been from a distance— George just thought he was attractive in all of the ways possible. But his voice? And his laugh? It all felt different now. </p><p>—</p><p>Soon later, the game started, and George watched with hearts in his eyes. His vision rarely faltered from the green field ahead of him. From some of the top seats on the bleachers, he got a really good view of the game. This game was actually pretty intense. George only knew this because of the conflicting scores and crowd practically jumping out of their seats at every turn in the game. </p><p>His eyes are mostly glued to Sapnap, though. The way he moves on the field is majestic and graceful. Graceful, in a way, but at the same time, rugged and beautiful. George would easily call him one of the most skilled players on the team. His feet move fast, his throw is strong, and he’s very agile. It makes George’s heart dance, more than it has in past games. </p><p>He scores some of the points for his team. George can’t help himself from standing up and cheering like the rest of the crowd. He jumps and shouts, not even too sure if he wants anyone to notice his cheering. But he does it anyways, not giving a care in the world. </p><p>At times, he swears that Sapnap looks up at him. It could just be his eyes, trying to fool him into false hope. Nonetheless, he wishes. </p><p>The game moves faster than George can comprehend. It feels like it’s over before it even started. He’s alone, just a random guy in the bleachers, yet he has so much fun. The rush that pulls through him when Sapnap looks towards his bleachers, when Sapnap scores a touchdown, when Sapnap makes any sort of play, really. And he barely even knows him. It washes George with joy, and he feels like a little kid. But he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind at all. </p><p>Even at the end, George feels motivated and determined. He’s not even too sure what for, but after the game, he heads to the exit. And he does something he’s never done before. He waits for Sapnap. A different kind of rush swarms his body. He’s even a little scared. This isn’t normally like him. </p><p>He waits. Some football players give him weird looks, but he ignores them. He also ignores his heart pumping out of his chest, but that’s a little harder to do. </p><p>More and more people pour out of the doorway. Some say hi that recognize him, a few compliment his outfit. Someone asks him where his shoes are from. It’s at points like this where he hates being known. For once, can he just not be noticed? They don’t even know him anyways. Some people come out in groups, some people in very small doses. But not one of them has a jersey with the #28 on it. </p><p>He waits quite a long time. He waits even though people leaving become very sparse. He waits even though, at one point, barely anyone exits through the doors. George knows that Sapnap will *eventually* come out. He’s seen Sapnap exit here before, and he hasn’t seen him exit anywhere else. </p><p>George asks next person that comes through if they’ve seen Sapnap. He’s still in his jersey, and he looks nice. He’s obviously on their school’s team, since the teams are matching. He doesn’t want to wait any longer if he’s not even in there anymore. </p><p>“Uh, I think he was on the phone a little earlier. He might be a little while.”</p><p>George silently thanks him for not asking why he asked. “Okay. Thank you.”</p><p>His response is a nod that most likely resembles a “you’re welcome.” George debates going inside for a moment. What if he went in and heard something he wasn’t even supposed to hear? What if he was on the phone with his girlfriend, or even worse, his boyfriend? Possibilities stirred in George’s mind as he gripped the door handle. He paused a moment before making a final decision. </p><p>He was met with warm air as he opened the door. He peeked inside, looked around, and then went inside. The door slowly swung shut behind him on its own. </p><p>He wanted to call Sapnap’s name, but that would be weird. Right? They barely even knew each other. George wasn’t even sure what the goal of this was. He honestly just wanted to congratulate Sapnap on his plays. The team hadn’t even won, but Sapnap had played so well this game. Better than he ever had in the past. </p><p>He walked around on the tops of his feet, trying to be silent. He didn’t want a ton of attention on himself. </p><p>He finds himself heading closer and closer to the locker rooms. He had pretty much counted all of the players except for Sapnap, so there couldn’t be a ton of people left in there anyways. </p><p>He felt a little like a creep. He wasn’t sure why he was going to go find him, but his head filled with wonders. What if something had happened to him? What if something *bad* had happened to him? </p><p>As he got closer, he could start to hear a voice. It sounded a little like crying? George wasn’t sure. His steps became a little faster but more wobbly as he hurried himself towards the locker door. Was he even allowed in here?</p><p>Hesitating only a little bit, he grabbed the locker room handle with a shaky hand. Opening it, he felt his heart beat out of his chest. Someone was definitely crying. His heart wrenched at the thought of it being Sapnap. But his better judgement told him it probably was. </p><p>“Sapnap?” George found his mouth calling out. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted Sapnap to hear him. George walked lightly on the tiles and peeked around corners, trying to find Sapnap. </p><p>The crying got a little more audible as he got farther inside. He rounded the corner and he finally found Sapnap. He was definitely crying. He was sitting on the silver bench in the middle of the locker section. His face was in his hands. The sight pulled at George’s heart and he felt like crying as well. </p><p>“Sapnap...?” He asked again, softly. </p><p>Sapnap looked up towards George. “Wh- George?” He rushes to aggressively wipe his eyes and pretend like he wasn’t crying. He turns to George.</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You don’t have to... hide...?” George trails off. His voice sounds weak. He was never very good at saying what he meant. </p><p>Sapnap scoffs a bit but doesn’t really move. He sniffles. </p><p>“Why...uh... what’s wrong?” George asks, sitting on the silver bench at a safe distance. His voice is quiet, as if he’s afraid he’ll silence Sapnap.</p><p>“I don’t even know you,” Sapnap says firmly, but clearly not too annoyed. He swipes at his eyes again and then rubs them. He seems so tired. </p><p>“That’s fair. But,” George says, voice softening, “it seems like you could use a vent.” He glanced over at Sapnap briefly, who was smiling. They both face the lockers, not really looking at each other. The distance, hopefully, put Sapnap more at ease. </p><p>“It does seem that way, doesn’t it,” Sapnap agrees, voice incredibly wobbly. He sniffles and laughs a little. “First I have a question, though.”</p><p>George braces himself. “Yeah?”</p><p>“Why did you come find me?”</p><p>George inhales at the sudden question. But he knows the answer. And he knows that if he wants a genuine answer, he’ll answer this genuinely as well. “I wanted to see you after the game. You played really well today. I, uh, waited for you at the exit, but you didn’t come out, so... I came to check on you.” His voice is dripping with affection masked as friendliness. </p><p>Sapnap smiles warmly out of the corner of his eye. “Thank you, that means a lot to me.”</p><p>George suddenly feels a shiver run down his spine. It suddenly hits him that the locker rooms are a lot colder because of the excessive air conditioning for post-game. His exposed arms gather goosebumps that he wish he could control. He rubs his arms and says, “So... tell me what happened?” Sapnap sighs, and George immediately rushes to add, “I mean, you don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable with it.”</p><p>“I mean....” Sapnap thinks about it for a moment. “I’ll tell you. You came all the way here just to check on me, so...”</p><p>George’s heart warms. “Okay. I won’t interrupt you.”</p><p>Sapnap smiles, but it fades quickly. “Okay. So. Um. So we lost, as you know. And, uh... how do I even put this? I guess... my dad doesn’t like losing. Like, at all. He takes it really... really poorly, actually. And I always call him after every game. Usually we win so it’s, uh, it’s not as scary. But today we lost... and... um...” his voice trails off, getting higher and higher as he chokes up. He plays with his hands in his lap, never taking his eyes off them. “He didn’t take it very well.” He sighs and sniffles again, bouncing his knee. “Like it was actually pretty terrible. I’m sensitive, too, so... it just kind of all attacks me at once.”</p><p>Hearing Sapnap willingly admit that he’s sensitive made George melt, in a way. He’s not used to guys opening up like this so easily, and it puts him at ease to know that Sapnap’s willing. He hears Sapnap sniffle and take a shaky breath, snapping him out of his thoughts. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I really am. I actually thought you played really well this game.”</p><p>Sapnap laughs half-heartedly. “Yeah, thank you. My dad doesn’t though.” He sounds like he doesn’t believe George, so he elaborates. </p><p>He faces Sapnap on the bench. “No, seriously. I- okay, it’s a little embarrassing, but I come to all these games to watch you play. I mean, I know you don’t know me or anything— okay, whatever, anyways, I watch how you play. But this game, you seriously... popped off? That sounds kind of stupid. But seriously, you had so many good plays!” George exclaims, the genuineness of his voice making his own heart race. “You carried your team today! So what if you didn’t win? You did so well!” </p><p>Sapnap laughs and wipes his eyes. “You really think so?” His voice is scratchy and perfect. It makes George feel warm even in this freezing locker room.</p><p>“Yes! I mean it!”</p><p>Sapnap finally looks up at George and smiles like George has never seen before. It lights up the room, flashing with genuine happiness and relief. </p><p>George finds himself moving himself over to sit right next to Sapnap. They fall into silence, but their knees bump and send electric sparks up George. Or he shivers. Maybe both. </p><p>“No, yeah, but seriously, you’re a great player. I’m sorry your dad doesn’t see that,” George says, trying to keep his voice steady. Sapnap’s knee bumps up and down again, and they brush ever so slightly. The skin on skin electrocutes him. </p><p>Sapnap smiles, and lets out a breath that sounds like he’s about to cry again. “Thank you... so much, George,” Sapnap says, his voice wavering. He starts to cry again. </p><p>George quickly decides to hug him before he can think about it too much. George wraps his arms around Sapnap and links them near Sapnap’s side. Sapnap gets the memo immediately and connects his arms around George’s waist, sinking his face into George’s neck. </p><p>They sit there like that for a bit. They both feel safe in each other’s arms. George feels tears pool into the crook of his neck, but he doesn’t care one bit. He holds shaky Sapnap and rubs his back lightly. “I’m sorry,” Sapnap says into George’s shirt, and George is quick to respond. </p><p>“Stop it, I don’t mind one bit. You don’t have to move until you want to.” This makes Sapnap cry harder. </p><p>“It’s just— hearing you say that means a lot to me. Especially from you, mostly in the way that you’re not just saying that to make me feel better. You sound like you mean it.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Sapnap laughs in a breath, and exhales a shaky one. “I’m sorry for crying so much. It just... it piled, and I’m... I’m so glad you came to see me.” His voice is soft and full of meaning. </p><p>“I’m glad you opened up. It seems like you definitely needed it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Sapnap agrees, face still buried in George. “My teammates, they aren’t so understanding. And they’re super competitive as well, and, of course I want to win, too, like I would consider myself a competitive person, but I would rather play well... than win. You know?” He’s rambling, but George doesn’t mind. </p><p>“Yeah, I know what you mean. Like everyone thinks you failed, because you lost, but you still did really well.”</p><p>“Yes! Yes! Exactly. I felt really good this game... before my dad called and everything, obviously.”</p><p>“How do you feel... now?” George asks, clearly implying more than one thing. </p><p>Sapnap thinks for a moment. He lifts his chin to rest on top of George’s shoulder, but remains in the hug. The suspense strums George’s anxiousness. </p><p>“I feel good.” A simple answer, but it still makes George feel warm inside. </p><p>Sapnap shifts his arms to hold George differently, but his skin brushes against George’s cold arms. </p><p>“Holy shit, George, you’re freezing!” George nods and smiles, as if guilty. “Here, wait, let me grab my extra sweatshirt. It’s not dirty, I promise.” He pries himself off and rummages around in his bag. </p><p>His heart races at the gesture. “Oh, no that’s okay—“ He doesn’t finish his sentence before Sapnap pulls the sweatshirt over him. The fabric arms are limp, and the hood is over George’s head. He’s a little lump of human inside of the oversized sweatshirt. </p><p>Sapnap “aww”s and George’s eyes widen without permission. He hides his face in the hood. </p><p>Sapnap giggles and the sound is heaven for ears. It’s so cute that George melts in his hoodie, right then and there. His thoughts race and he uncovers his face. Sapnap is looking at him, and it’s not scary like George thought it would be at all. It makes his heart flutter and his face hurt with heat. How did this happen so fast?</p><p>As if reading George’s mind, Sapnap asks, “Would you maybe want to go to the diner near here and get something to eat? I’m always starving after games and... I owe you, don’t I?”</p><p>George smiles brightly and responds with, “Yeah, I’d like that.”</p><p>Something in George’s heart shifts. He feels right in this place, like he belongs. He’s going to go get food with Sapnap, and they’re going to get to know each other. It feels right, like George has been waiting for this and now that it’s finally happening, it feels exciting.  George feels like he’s floating as Sapnap gathers his things, and they head out together, talking about everything and anything all at once. The conversation flows easily, their dynamic powerful already. </p><p>George has a feeling this will be a good night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading you all mean so much to me!! drink some water you guys are the best&lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. leather seats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>diner date + car rides!! george and sap get to know each other :] fluffy!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u for clicking</p><p>i love u and i hope you enjoy &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They drive together to the diner, Sapnap on the wheel. They decided that Sapnap would drive George home, since George walked to school from his house. </p><p>George pulls his knees up to his chest and glances around, trying to distract his thoughts. His mind clouds with ideas and scenarios, as if he’s in middle school. *What if he holds my hand?* George thinks. *Jesus, I sound like a sixth grader.*</p><p>Nonetheless, George wants it to happen. Sapnap’s hands looked so soft. George watched as Sapnap turned the wheel to make a left turn. His hands started to shake, aching for touch. </p><p>How did this happen so fast? George considered himself lucky, even though Sapnap was probably straight. I mean, it definitely seemed like he was. In a stereotypical way, he was a football player, and his music taste was definitely something that one would consider “straight music.” George wasn’t one for stereotypes, but all signs pointed to Sapnap being straight. His heart sank. </p><p> George hated rap and all that kind of music. But when he got in Sapnap’s car and watched him crank up the volume to “I Wanna See Some Ass” by Jack Harlow, he couldn’t lie and say it wasn’t hot as fuck. The lyrics fell out of Sapnap’s mouth easily, and his hands tapping on the steering wheel made George’s heart soar. </p><p>His emotions were all over the place. He felt comfortable and good in this car. But at the same time, his stomach churned with worry and nervous butterflies. As he watched Sapnap hit the bass beats on his car, his heart felt fuzzy. A good kind of fuzzy, the kind of fuzzy that made him smile to himself. </p><p>As the song faded out, Sapnap pulled up to a red light. “That’s like my favorite song ever, I think.” Sapnap turned to George and asked, “Did you like it?” </p><p>George couldn’t lie, it was really catchy. Besides that, though, just Sapnap asking him that made him feel like floating. It was crazy, the little things Sapnap could do and it would send him to the moon and back. </p><p>“Yeah, it was good.” He paused before adding, “I don’t usually like that type of music, but you make it sound good.” George’s heart beats faster at his own words. It was subtle, but would Sapnap notice?</p><p>Sapnap sat up straighter in his seat and tightened his hands on the wheel, obviously trying not to smile. He noticed. He leaned over a bit and grabbed his phone, then tossed it to George. “Your turn. Prove your worthiness.”</p><p>George snorted. “Like you’re a good judge,” he remarked as he scrolled through Sapnap’s playlist. He scrunched his nose at the options. “Can I play one of my songs instead?”</p><p>“Fine, pretty boy. Just pick a good one.”</p><p>The name paralyzed George momentarily, his finger freezing over the screen for a second. It caught him by surprise. *Does he think I’m pretty? Or is he just calling me that?* Questions swarmed his thoughts as he mindlessly tapped around to find his own public playlist. He noticed his fingers were shaking, and he held the phone tighter to try and prevent it. </p><p>“Oh my god just PICK ONE,” Sapnap said loudly, laughing. </p><p>“Don’t rush me or I’ll play Promiscious.”</p><p>“There’s worse songs,” Sapnap responds. </p><p>“Hit or Miss by Jacob Satorious.”</p><p>“Man, that song slaps. What are you even talking about,” Sapnap says, grinning and looking over at George. </p><p>“I’d have to agree with you there. Fine. Shut up and let me find one.”</p><p>He takes more and more time, but can’t find anything. “I cant find anything that I’d think you’d like,” George whines. </p><p>“Then play something you think I wouldn’t like,” Sapnap dares, tone assertive. It makes George’s stomach drop. </p><p>George smirks and responds, “Challenge accepted.”</p><p>He plays the first thing that automatically came to mind. </p><p>The intro of “Freak” by Sub Urban and REI AMI starts to play in the loud speakers of Sapnap’s ride.</p><p>Sapnap raises on eyebrow and looks at George. George meets his eyes. </p><p>“D’you know this song?” George asks, head tilted.</p><p>“I do,” Sapnap says simply. After a few beats, he adds, “I definitely had a Sub Urban phase.”</p><p>“My favorite part is REI AMI’s. It’s the girl. It’s coming up.”</p><p>Sapnap’s eyebrow raises again as George reaches over to turn up the volume, preparing himself to sing at the top of his lungs. </p><p>“You are a beauty, not temptation / You’re my creation,” George sings and hits the *ding!* with his finger in the air. “Freak o’ Friday night, know I’m the main attraction / Basket acrobat, they wanna see some action / Tinkering with my design, twist and turn my feral mind / Play with me till you’ve found another toy.” His hands move around in the air to go along with his singing. It makes him feel powerful, hot even. “Let me be your freak show, I can be your favorite monster / Rattle my whole cage, remind me why I cant be fostered,” he sings, and continues. He doesn’t stop until the song ends. </p><p>He could look stupid, he could look dumb. He doesn’t really care. They’ve pulled over, but George doesn’t even realize. He can feel Sapnap’s eyes on him. His eyes are mostly closed, dancing in his seat. He feels like he’s floating, moving his hands and arms around like he’s zero gravity. He feels even prettier when he opens his eyes. </p><p>Sapnap’s staring at him, his mouth slightly agape. </p><p>“What?” George asks with a suggestive tone that makes his voice drag lowly. </p><p>The atmosphere shifts. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up and que more music.” His tone makes George’s spine straighten, but smirk at the same time. He knows his power now. Butterflies gather in his stomach as they drive closer and closer to the diner. Sapnap puts his eyes back on the road, his fingers rubbing the cool leather of the steering wheel. </p><p>“How about Britney Spears?” George asks, a teasing tone lining his words. </p><p>Sapnap’s smirk takes up his whole face, clearly knowing what’s coming. He doesn’t look at George when he says, “Sounds good, pretty boy.” He changes the gear of the car at the same time and George’s heart leaps at the sight. </p><p>How was it that such little things made George’s heart skip beats? The name, the movement, the words, the voice. The feeling had hands on George’s neck, but he didn’t mind at all. </p><p>“Get I’m a Slave 4 U on the queue immediately, George. That’s the best one in my opinion.” </p><p>George has never queued a song faster. </p><p> </p><p>—SAPNAP POV—</p><p>*Holy fucking shit.* </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>By the time they pulled into the silent parking lot of the diner, they had cooled down a little bit. George unbuckled his seatbelt, and took a moment to grab Sapnap’s phone from the aux since he was already out of the car. </p><p>He twisted around to open the door but as he reached for the handle, it opened for him.</p><p>Sapnap held the door open for George. The gesture made George gasp silently. He wasn’t expecting that. *Could that mean something?* More questions threaded themselves into his thoughts, but he pushed them away as he rose out of the car. </p><p>He handed Sapnap his phone and Sapnap shut the door. Even that simple action made George’s stomach flutter. </p><p>Sapnap continued towards the door, holding it open for George. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that you know,” George said under his breath as he walked in the doors. </p><p>“Maybe I do,” Sapnap responds, walking in behind him. He pauses next to George. “I owe you, don’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>They seat themselves across from each other at a booth. The diner they ended up going to was called Steak ‘n Shake. A very classical diner, George decides as he surveys the place. </p><p>It has red, white, and black everything basically, and the floors are checkered. The walls have retro designs on them, and the booths and tables have those silver ripples on the side. Everything is very simple, but still very nice. </p><p>They’ve just finished ordering when Sapnap says, “George.” His voice is deadpan. </p><p>His name pulls him from his thoughts. “Yes, Sapnap?”</p><p>“I want crayons.” </p><p>“And what do you want me to do about that?”</p><p>“Get me crayons, maybe?”</p><p>George sighs and Sapnap smiles. He processes this for a moment. </p><p>“Please?”</p><p>George twists his mouth and looks around, looking for them. </p><p>“You want a kids menu, too?”</p><p>Sapnap perks up. “Yes, please.”</p><p>George slides off of the fake red leather and locates the crayons and paper. He doesn’t ask anyone to avoid embarrassment, he just takes a sheet and two packs of two crayons. He brings them back to the table and Sapnap sits up straight and immediately grabs crayons, ripping the package open with his teeth. </p><p>George sucks in a breath at the sight. How was this guy so effortlessly hot? He looks down and slides back into his seat. </p><p>“You can have that package. I call these colors,” he says, pushing the blue and red crayons to George. His own package contained orange and red ones. </p><p>“But you’re hogging the sheet!” George exclaims.</p><p>Sapnap gives George a side glance but slowly pushes the paper to the center of the table, where they can both reach it. </p><p>George opens his crayons (like a normal person, with his hands) and behinds to draw flowers with the blue on his side of the paper. </p><p>They draw in silence for a bit, a comfortable vibe placed on the moment. It feels like they’ve known each other for their whole lives, yet they’ve only really met just hours ago. It felt right, to be around Sapnap. George didn’t really know how to describe the feeling, but it was definitely something George hadn’t felt in a long time. </p><p>“What’s your favorite color?” Sapnap asks randomly. </p><p>“Blue,” George answers without question. </p><p>“Our jerseys are blue you know,” Sapnap responds, coloring in a flame. </p><p>“That’s not why, but nice try,” George says, smiling, now coloring a red block. </p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Yes, you idiot.”</p><p>“Why is it blue then?”</p><p>“It’s the prettiest color.”</p><p>“I think red is better.”</p><p>“Is that your favorite color?” George takes a sip from his water as he waits for Sapnap to respond. </p><p>Sapnap pauses but replies, “Yeah. That or orange.”</p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p>“They’re the prettiest colors,” Sapnap says, giggling. </p><p>“You’re biased.”</p><p>“So are you!”</p><p>They fall silent for a moment. </p><p>“I was looking for you, you know. During the game,” Sapnap states. It catches George by surprise. </p><p>“Why’s that?” George repeats, smirking. </p><p>He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He appears to be at a loss for words. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he finally answers. He fiddles with the crayons instead of drawing with them, peeling the paper off of them. He seems embarrassed, in a way. He’s pretty good at hiding it. </p><p>“If it makes you feel better, I’ve had to refer to you as #28 until today.”</p><p>“What, you talk about me a lot?” Sapnap teases, looking up from stripping the crayon. </p><p>George has to look away to stop himself from blushing. </p><p>“No,” is all he can reply with. </p><p>Now he’s embarrassed. Sapnap reaches for George’s red crayon, and peels it. </p><p>“Don’t peel my blue crayon.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Sapnap peels the red crayon and gives it back to George. He doesn’t reach for the blue one, but starts to draw hearts with his red crayon. </p><p>George smiles at the random gestures. It makes him feel safe, for some reason. </p><p>“You’re not at all what I thought you were,” George speaks out loud. </p><p>“Is anybody?” Sapnap asks, not looking up. </p><p>“You’re right, you’re right. I mean, you’re just not what I expected at all.”</p><p>Sapnap puts his crayon down, clearly a bit annoyed. “What did you expect, then?” He folds his arms across his chest and looks down into his lap. </p><p>“No, no, no, in a good way! Like, okay, uh, this is kind of embarrassing but... um—“</p><p>“Go on,” Sapnap says, his tone making George’s shoulders tense. </p><p>“I sort of expected just another one of *those* guys. I don’t know how to explain it. But you... you play with crayons and peel them and draw with them. And you make someone else get them for you, too. You’re a child at heart. It’s... it’s.. um, yeah.” A bold word almost falls from his lips. </p><p>“Finish that sentence, I dare you,” Sapnap says, unfolding his arms and relaxing. </p><p>“Cute.” He doesn’t hesitate; he didn’t let himself think about it too much. Yet his face still lights up with a deep blush. </p><p>“Aww. You’re cute too, pretty boy.”</p><p>The words send a shock down George’s spine. His heart soars and his stomach flutters. He plays with crayons to distract his spinning thoughts. Silence falls on them, but neither of them really care. They’re both lost in their minds, not even really realizing how long they stay quiet. </p><p>Just as the silence gets a little too long, their food comes. </p><p>“Thank you,” they say in harmony as the waiter  turns to walk away. Their heads snap towards each other and their eyes meet. They burst out into laughter, their laughs harmonizing in the air. </p><p>The laughter dies and they both dive in. </p><p>“Holy crap, I’m starving,” Sapnap says, licking his lips at the sight of his meal. “I didn’t even realize until just now.”</p><p>George’s own stomach growls. “Damn, me too. I’m so hungry!”</p><p>They start eating, and they fall into silence. Randomly, Sapnap will start drawing again between bites. </p><p>George sips at his apple juice and asks, “Can I see your drawings?”</p><p>“Not until their done,” Sapnap says, his mouth full. </p><p>“Good enough,” George complies.</p><p>George starts to draw as well. He draws a flame, but with a wave about to crash over it. </p><p>“My drawing is so meaningful, wow. Post this on Pinterest right now.”</p><p>“Let me see—“ Sapnap starts, but is interrupted by his phone ringing. </p><p>Sapnap searches for his phone in his jacket pockets. </p><p>“Who is it?” George asks when Sapnap finds the phone. </p><p>Sapnap stares at it for a moment, letting it ring. A few moments have passed when he finally responds, “My dad....”</p><p>George stops eating. “Do you want to answer it? I can leave if you—“</p><p>“No, no, um, that’s okay.” Sapnap drops the phone and covers it by folding the jacket over it. “I’m, um, I’m not gonna answer it.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” George asks, voice soft. </p><p>Sapnap nods frantically. “Yeah, yeah, he probably won’t call back anyways so it’s probably not that impor-“</p><p>The phone rings again. </p><p>Their eyes slowly draw to the vibrating jacket. Sapnap reluctantly unfolds the jacket and peers beneath it. </p><p>He squeezes his eyes shut and tilts his head up, like he’s in pain, but he’s not. </p><p>“It’s him, isn’t-“</p><p>“Yeah, yup.”</p><p>George is silent for a moment as he picks a response. The phone continues to ring. “Are you gonna...”</p><p>Sapnap pauses and glances at George. “I don’t really feel like it, honestly. I’ve been having a nice night so far so. Not trying to break the streak or anything.” George nods and watches in silence as Sapnap turns off his phone completely.  </p><p>The air is slightly weird after that, and it feels a little heavy in George’s lungs. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Sapnap asks. </p><p>George is caught by surprise. He answers, “Yeah, I’m fine. Are you?”</p><p>Sapnap thinks for a moment. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he repeats. </p><p>“Can you show me your drawings now?”</p><p>He surveys his work and hums. “Yes, now you can,” he finally decides. </p><p>He turns the paper towards George, pointing at each individual small doodle. </p><p>“This is a flame, because I like fire. And stuff. I don’t know. I think they’re cool. They’re also orange and red, which are the colors I have, so.  This one is a panda, but it’s orange, because I have no other colors. Also I like pandas. Then this one, is you, and I drew you with clout goggles because you would look really good with them. Then this is me in a headband, because I like headbands on occasion. And that’s it. Show me yours.”</p><p>George doesn’t miss a beat. “This one is a wave, because waves are blue, and I have a blue crayon. This one is a blue flower. I think that there’s not enough blue flowers in the world. Do you agree?”</p><p>“For sure.”</p><p>“Me too. Then this last one is a flame with a wave about to crash onto it. How deep is that?”</p><p>“That’s crazy.”</p><p>“I know right?” George sips from his water. </p><p>“Thank you for sharing,” Sapnap teases, smiling. </p><p>“No, thank *you* for sharing,” George repeats. </p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>“No, *you’re* welcome!”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“Sounds good.”</p><p>The waiter arrives again, handing them the check wordlessly. </p><p>Sapnap and George stare at each other in the eyes from across the table, having a wordless staring competition. </p><p>Neither of them have blinked yet when George says, “You owe me, right?”</p><p>“I was going to pay anyways.” They keep staring. </p><p>“Thank you.” His voice is genuine. Neither of them move. </p><p>George takes a sip from his water but doesn’t lose eye contact. </p><p>Sapnap is the first to blink. “God dammit,” he says to himself, and reaches for his coat pockets.</p><p>After Sapnap pays, neither of them move to leave the table. </p><p>“Do you want to go?” Sapnap asks. </p><p>“No, not really,” George responds truthfully. </p><p>“Me either,” Sapnap says, smiling. </p><p>“Can I call you Sap?”</p><p>“Can I call you Gogy?”</p><p>George hums in thought, then says, “That’s a weird name but... deal.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>Silence for only a moment. </p><p>“My favorite animal is pandas, but what’s yours?”</p><p>“Oh god, I don’t know. Dogs?”</p><p>Sapnap snorts and bursts out laughing. “DOGS?” His repeating of the response only makes him wheeze harder. </p><p>“What am I supposed to say?” George asks, flustered and blushing. </p><p>“Anything but DOGS,” Sapnap says, trying to gather himself. He fails. “Oh my— oh my god, I need a moment.”</p><p>George crosses his arms and rolls his eyes, waiting for his laughter to die down. </p><p>“Are you done?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m done,” he replies, still giggling. </p><p>George sighs, but smiles. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Okay. Hm... let me think of a question. Unless you have one.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I’ll think.”</p><p>“What was the real reason you come to games?” Sapnap asked randomly. “Like before the game, when we were talking, you didn’t get to finish your sentence. What were you going to say?”</p><p>Draining every last ounce of self-doubt from his mind, he responds, “Because I watch you play, I guess. It sounds kind of creepy... nevermind.”</p><p>“You keep mentioning that you watch me play and stuff. Since... like, when?”</p><p>“Um... since this year. Like, quite a few months ago I guess.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of games. Holy crap!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kind of embarrassing. You’re just... a good player...” George tried to cover up. </p><p>Sapnap smirked knowingly. “Oh sure. Also, don’t be embarrassed. I’m happy to know I’ve got a fan.”</p><p>George stares at him. </p><p>“I’m kidding. Sort of.”</p><p>They both laugh a little, then fall silent again. </p><p>“I wonder if I can break this crayon,” Sapnap says after some beats. </p><p>“I can,” George says, grabbing his red crayon, and snapping it in half, minimal effort. </p><p>“Wait,” Sapnap says, preparing to snap his red one. He it takes a lot of effort, but he eventually breaks it. “Why was it so easy for you?”</p><p>“I know how to apply the pressure. I can also break tape with my hands.”</p><p>“No way,” Sapnap says in disbelief. “Tape?”</p><p>“Yup,” George replies, crossing his arms, proud of himself. He raises the straw of his water to his lips. </p><p>“Okay, okay, don’t get all cocky. You were just implying that you had a crush on me two seconds ago, so—“</p><p>George spits water out back into his cup. Both of them erupt into laughter. </p><p>“Did I lie though?”</p><p>“Legally, I’m not allowed to answer that.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>George pauses. “Well, obviously I find you attractive. I’ll give you that much.”</p><p>“What about me is attractive?” Sapnap asks, hope in his eyes. He wraps his lips around his straw. </p><p>“I’m not answering that.”</p><p>“Pleaseeee?”</p><p>“No, it’s embarrassing. You’re basically asking me to confess and we’ve only known each other for a day.”</p><p>As if reading George’s mind, Sapnap says, “It feels like we’ve known each other forever, though, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“It does. But still.”</p><p>“I think you should tell me.”</p><p>“I could.”</p><p>“Please consider doing so.”</p><p>He could tell him. It wouldn’t do much damage. It’s not like George doesn’t know the way Sapnap was watching him while he was singing those songs. Nothing would really happen. And Sapnap’s had a long day, anyways. </p><p>“Well. Um,” George stutters. “I’ll tell you when we get in the car.”</p><p>Sapnap starts packing up his things immediately. He picks up his coat and phone and stands up, grabs George’s hand and slightly pulls on his arm. </p><p>George tries to ignore how soft Sapnap’s hand is. *He’s holding my hand,* he thinks. The thought races through his mind and makes his heart pump ten times faster. </p><p>“You really want to know that bad?”</p><p>“Yes, I do. Please?”</p><p>The pure hope and want in Sapnap’s voice takes control of George’s legs and stands him up. His hand still in Sapnap’s he turns around and picks up his jacket and phone. </p><p>Sapnap immediately starts to lead George to the car, pulling only softly. Of course, he opens the car door for George, shuts it for him, then gets in the car himself. </p><p>Once they’re both in the car, neither of them move, or buckle their seatbelts, or start the car. They just stare at each other in the eyes. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what I find attractive about you if you tell me what you find attractive about me. But it has to be everything. Don’t leave anything out.”</p><p>“Sap, we’re not in middle school.”</p><p>“The offer still stands.” Hope gleams in his eyes. </p><p>“Okay. Fine. Fine. Okay. Um.”</p><p>George looks away from Sapnap and looks straight ahead at the windshield. He taps his fingers on his knee. </p><p>“Okay. Okay. So... okay. I’m nervous.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I can go first if you promise to go after.”</p><p>“No, it’s okay.” He pauses and thinks. “Can we switch off? Like you say one, I say one, etc?” He looks at Sapnap and they lock eyes. </p><p>“You come to my games even when you didn’t even know my name,” Sapnap starts. George catches on immediately. </p><p>“You still play with crayons.”</p><p>“Your eyes are really fucking pretty.”</p><p>“When you tap to those songs and tap the bass beats... yeah.”</p><p>“Your hair looks really soft.”</p><p>“You— wait really?”</p><p>“Well, yeah, it looks really fluffy.”</p><p>“Feel it.” He leans his head down towards him. </p><p>He runs his soft hands through it. “I was right!”</p><p>George smiles and leans back. “Continue. You have really nice hands.”</p><p>“Your eyes scrunch up when you laugh really hard.”</p><p>“You’re super agile on the field and it’s really fucking attractive.”</p><p>“When you color you look super focused, like you’re about to sell it for a thousand dollars.”</p><p>“No comment. Your laugh is really cute.”</p><p>“You blow bubbles in your water.”</p><p>“Your little victory dances when you make good plays are so adorable.”</p><p>“You give really good hugs.”</p><p>That one warmed George’s heart. “You have the perfect scratchy voice. It’s perfect.”</p><p>“You’re nice enough to give a stranger your chips.”</p><p>George laughs at that. “To be fair, I probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t you that asked.”</p><p>“Makes sense. Continue.”</p><p>“You’re kind to the waiter.”</p><p>“*You’re* kind to the waiter,” Sapnap repeats, smirking. </p><p>“You call me pretty boy.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a fitting name.”</p><p>George heats up. “Just continue.”</p><p>“You’re very pretty.”</p><p>This one strikes George for some reason. It makes him feel... different. Like something he’s never felt before. Satisfied, in a way. Like everything clicked. It hits him that he’s never really been called this in his life. </p><p>“George?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, I’ve just never been called that before, I don’t think. Like, I- I cant think of the last time someone genuinely called me... pretty.” George’s voice is breathless. </p><p>“How is it possible I’m the first one? That makes no sense.”</p><p>George shrugs. </p><p>“Because you are, you know. I mean it, genuinely,” Sapnap continues softly. </p><p>George breathes heavily, trying to slow his heart. His mind buzzes with thoughts. He considers himself lucky, to be here in this leather seat. </p><p>“You have really pretty lips,” Sapnap breathes, but turns away and smiles. George does the same. They smile knowingly at the glass, catching glances of each other in the reflections. </p><p>George feels like he’s floating, even though he’s practically glued himself to the seat. The feeling in his chest only expands with every passing moment, even though neither of them are saying anything. </p><p>Eventually, Sapnap chuckles to himself and takes the car out of park. As he switches the gear, George’s heart leaps. How did this happen? It was just hours ago that they talked for the first time. Now remarks that implied they would kiss one day floated in the air with no weight? George’s heart felt light as the car smoothly pulled out of the diner’s parking lot. Thoughts collided in his mind as Sapnap drove effortlessly. George watches him out of the corner of his eye. Just him driving alone is enough to send George’s heart beat up a thousand miles per hour. It’s crazy to him, how much he wanted this, but nothing had even happened until today. </p><p>He definitely wanted Sapnap. The other-worldly realization slapped him in the face in the passenger seat of Sapnap’s car. It made his heart race and his stomach twist just thinking about it, how much he wanted this to happen. How *lucky* he was. It blew his mind. </p><p>They made small talk on their way to George’s house. Discussion of George’s house location, random questions, and silent exchanges floated in the atmosphere. </p><p>George goes home, walking to the door with airy feet. </p><p>They didn’t kiss in that car, not today. But it’s also not the last time George will be in the passenger’s seat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!! i genuinely appreciate it so much you guys are the best &lt;33</p><p>thank you for all the support. from kudos to comments you guys make me so happy!! drink some water and take care of yourselves, you guys are so great :]]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might make a part two? of their date? would anyone like to see that??</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading :] i really appreciate all of u!! go hydrate and leave a comment if you’d like? :}</p><p>update: thank you all so much for the kudos &lt;33 it means so much to me :,)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>